fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FateAlbane/Castle Chaos Compendium
This will be a simple (I hope) blog covering terms or thingies of Evolverse seen throughout the Castle Chaos adventure. I'll try to keep explanations simple and superficial for the most part. (I also have absolutely no rush of finishing this so it may be done super fast or take literally forever and never be finished.) Arc 1 - Castle Chaos ''Locations 'Greifor/The Geo-Ysustrata' - The world's name. It has several moons and the continents are each corresponding to one Aurament. Their balance is kept by the power of the Aurizens. Geo-Ysustrata tends to be more used to refer to the Universe, but it can be used for the planet and its moons all the same. 'The Kingdom (Lucasta)' - The first Arc takes place here. Given how it's the greatest kingdom in the continent of Daldarei, many people got used to just calling it the Kingdom instead of saying Lucasta. 'Land of Light's leading radiance, Daldarei' - The continent where the Aurament of Light is the most present, under the domain of Sirius Avner, Aurizen of Light. Others 'Gears of Destiny/The Divine' - The pantheon's name, in general. It doesn't include just the divine of high standing, they also include deities that still live among mortals like regional ones or those that protect villages, mountains, rivers and such. 'Aurizen(s)' - The term for regent spirits of each Aurament. 'Aurament' - Almost the same thing as a fancy way of speaking of the Elements of the world in a more essential way. It's also used to refer to someone's innate inclination towards an element or another. Everyone in this world is born with an Aurament by default, but unless they train in the use of it, they can't do much with it (E.g.: Someone with fire aurament but no training can only generate a small flame in their finger.) Arc 1 - Epilogue/Arc 2 - Prologue People/Char Files 'Gabriel of the Ratchet Hounds/Hound Knights' - A high ranking bounty hunter in the Bird of Prey. Has ties with Siren. He was among those who took Serpens and Alhazred away and is now an enemy of the party. It is said the wounds his sword causes do not truly heal unless he wills it to be so. 'Lieselotte S. Vernistel' - A well known engineer, the House of Vernistel became renowned because of her achievements on the fields of Auratech and later, alchemy. She has connections to the Trinity Grand Legacy... As well as the 'House of Wanwisa, where Siren hails from. Many say she's a just person, if a ruthless one. ''Sieghart, Auratech Soldier of the Imperial Forces'' - A man who briefly met Lazarus when he arrived after Siren and the others had taken Serpens and Alhazred away. He is a powerful warrior and has vast skills even without the Auratech equipment he wields in battle... As a soldier, he acts out of duty and follows his orders rather than personal emotions. Organizations ''Bird of Prey'' - Otherwise known as the ''Raptor Association''. They are the greatest association of Bounty Hunters in the world of Greifor. ''Trinity Grand Legacies'' - The culmination of the three greatest lineages that the world had known of. Also the only ones that persisted to this day, having preserved their teachings systematically from the first to the current generation: ''Hendark, Sancta Ires and the Sorcerbrand'' are their names. ''Auratech Soldiers'' - A new kind of division that has been introduced in the Imperial Forces and the stronger armies out there. Compared to them, the "sword, armor and Energeia" methods of old are just that: Obsolete. Through the use of devices and armor that is the product of Energeia and Sorcery working as one with Technology, even the weak ones have their senses enhanced, their skills made sharper and their auraments amplified many times over. ''Sovereigns of the Azoth Senate'' - Otherwise named A to Z, they are a Governing Body selected by the Imperial Forces based on their accomplishments (though someone may also obtain a position by indication of another member and approval of the Empire or at least half of the active members). Be they renowned leaders of the Guilds and associations with vast influence in the World, representatives of other races or members of secret societies... It is unknown exactly how many members they have. Officially speaking, there are 26 Seats and a 27th reserved for their leader - who receives the designation of ''Ampersand''. This position is, of course, the one Siren wants. This group was originally stablished during the times of war against Sephiria's Ancestor (Lilith). Some of the most prominent Adventurers that the world has seen from its dawn to the present day were a part of this. Though they have 27 seats, they are not always filled - as Ampersand the 1st once said:'' "For a position like this, better have it vacant than filled with someone who's Empty". '''''Others IAMP/S: Scylla - Imperial Auratech Mobile Prison Ship: Scylla. It's a gargantuan ship that some would compare to an Auratech-Based Dreadnaught. The ship also has some manner of Spatial Sorcery applied to it: There are not only cabins under the deck but officer's/crew's quarters, and an entire "prison section" large enough to be compared to a Research Facility. It is equipped with Auratech Cannons. At present, most of its crew are Bird of Prey Association members, researchers, alchemists... And prisoners, like Serpens and Alhazred. Ampersand - Originally the Signature of the great Alchemist Azoth, the figure who once spearheaded the development of a weapon called Curse of Dereliction -- the one thing that ultimately sealed Lilith Lechaos, Sephiria's ancestor. This enigmatic figure is shrouded in mistery even now, but the influence of Azoth's formulas in the basis and foundation of Auratech, Alchemy and Engineering are still notorious in the current Age. Ampersand's motto was apparently to "Always Add (&) something to one's existence for a life well lived", hence their title/codename as an adventurer. Arc 2 - ??? Category:Blog posts